


Come Back For Me

by remedioshername



Series: Bayaniserye Modern AU [6]
Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015), Heneral Luna (2015) RPF
Genre: Angst ng slight, Complicated chapter, Last joseven modern au, M/M, Meeeeeep, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remedioshername/pseuds/remedioshername
Summary: Based on the song by Final Thought | Joven moves back to his Boarding House and was invited by Remedios to go out only to find out that he'll see someone from his past.





	Come Back For Me

Pagkatapos kunin ni Joven ang natirang mga gamit sa tinitirhan na apartment kasama si Paco, bumaba ito para bilangin kung ilan na ang nababa nya. _May nakalimutan pa ako..._  

Hindi nya na ginulo si Paco sa pagaayos ng kanyang gamit dahil may trabaho pa ito at hindi naging maganda ang kanilang paguusap nang magpasyang maghiwalay.

Nilapag ni Joven ang gamit malapit sa gate para mabilis kuhanin pag ito'y nasa labas na. Sakto namang pumasok si Remedios sa gate ng apartment para tumulong kay Joven. "Joven, sorry. Natagalan kasi yung meeting namin kasama yung client kanina." 

Ngumiti si Joven at kinamot ang ulo. "Sorry Ate Remy, naabala pa pala kita." ngumiti naman si Remedios at hinila paakyat si Joven para kunin ang isang natitira na maliit na kahon na muntik na nyang makalimutan.

"Alam mo, sisiguraduhin ko namang andito ako palagi tuwing kailangan mo ako! Para namang 'di tayo nagusap. At tsaka, ikaw na rin naman naging sandalan ko nung nawala si-"

Hinila pabalik ni Joven si Remedios at tinignan ng masama. "Ate, hindi na muna dapat sinasabi pangalan nya 'di ba?" napangiti si Remedios at pumasok ang dalaw sa apartment para kunin ang maliit na kahon. Nang makababa na ang dalawa, inayos na nila ang mga gamit at nilagay sa likod ng kotse ni Remedios bukod sa isa.

"Joven, ano ba yang kahon na yan at hawak hawak mo pa rin?" tanong ni Remedios nang makasakay na sa driver seat habang nasa passenger seat naman si Joven dala ang maliit na kahon. 

Tinignan ng maigi ni Joven ang kahon tsaka binuksan. Nagulat si Remedios sa nakita nya at nagtaka. "Sinunog ko kasi yung polaroid, Ate. Pero agad kong pinatay yung apoy dahil parang mali yung ginawa ko. Buti na lang hindi nasunog yung parte na magkasama kami ni Jose." banggit ni Joven. Kinuha naman ni Remedios ang nasunog na polaroid at tinignan ang butas na muntikan nang umabot sa ulo ni Jose. 

Binalik nya agad ang polaroid at tinignan si Joven. "Ilang taon na kayong 'di nag-uusap?" tanong nya ulit. Hindi agad nakapagsalita si Joven at sinarado ang kahon. Nagsimula namang paganahin ni Remedios ang makina ng sasakyan at nagsimulang magdrive, hinihintay ang sagot ni Joven.

"3 years, Ate. 3 years." tugon ni Joven. Tinignan ng bahagya ni Remedios si Joven dahil hindi nya pwedeng maalis ang tingin nya sa daan.

"Mahirap pa rin ba?" si Joven naman ang tumingin kay Remedios ngunit matagal. "Alam mo, hindi naging madali sa parte mo dahil syempre hindi maganda ang ginawa ni Jose-" tahimik pa ring nakatingin si Joven at nagbuntong hininga.

"Dapat pala sinunog ko na lang yung polaroid." 

"Hoy, ako kumuha nyan." bumusina si Remedios dahil may nagaambang tao na tumawid agad agad, "Alam ko na. Sumama ka sa akin mamaya pagkalapag natin ng gamit mo sa boarding house." masayang sinabi ni Remedios. Hindi makatanggi si Joven dahil siguradong kukulitin sya ni Remedios.

Pagkadating sa boarding house, tumulong naman si Julian na ibaba ang mga gamit ni Joven at dalhin sa kwarto nya. Nang malaman na may umuupa na sa dating kwarto ni Joven ngayon, pinili nyang sa baba na lang ang kanyang kunin na kwarto kaya madali ang pagpasok ng gamit. 

Lumabas ng panandalian si Joven at natira si Julian at Remedios sa kwarto. "Rems, kamusta ka na?" tanong ni Julian. 

Tumingin si Remedios kay Julian at ngumiti. "Okey naman. Kasalanan ko rin naman kung bakit nangyari yon." 

Tinignan ni Julian si Remedios ng masama. "Wala kang kasalanan Rems." bumuntong hininga na lang si Remedios at tumungo. "Tsaka-"

"Tara na po." batid ni Joven pagkapasok ng kwarto. "Kuya Julian, sigurado kang 'di ka po sasama?" tanong ni Joven. Nagkaroon ng katahimikan sa loob ng kwarto. Naghihintay ang dalawa sa sagot ni Julian ngunit umiling lang ito. 

Lumabas ang dalawa sa boarding house at pumasok sa kotse. Tahimik lang silang nakikinig ng radyo hanggang sa isang pamilyar na boses ang kanilang narinig. "Gusto mo ba ilipat ko?" tanong ni Remedios kay Joven.

Tumingin si Joven kay Remedios at umiling. "Okay..." tinapos nila ang kanta at saktong nakarating na sila sa kanilang pupuntahan.

"Ate Remy, bakit dito?" tanong ni Joven pero nginitian lang sya ni Remedios. Kahit nagkaroon ng pagbabago, andito pa rin yung bar kung saan nila pinanuod ang unang gig ng banda nila Jose. 

Pumasok ang dalawa at wala pang masyadong tao dahil magsisimula pa lang ang prograna. Kinakabahan si Joven dahil hindi ito ginagawa ni Remedios masyado. "Alam kong espesyal ang lugar na 'to sa ating tatlo..." napaisip si Joven. _Tatlo? Sino yung isa? Andito sya?_ tanong nya sa sarili nya. Mas lalong kumakabog ang kanyang dibdib. Hindi nya na masyadong maintindihan yung sinasabi ni Remedios pero patuloy pa rin ito sa pagsasalita, "... Joven? 'Di ka ba nakikinig? Okay ka lang? Kakatext nya lang sa akin na andito na sila." mas lalong kinabahan si Joven at nanlaki ang mata. Hindi nya alam kung matutuwa ba syang makikita nya si Jose o aalis na lang ba sya. 

Tatlong taon. Tatlong taong nawala sa isipan nya ang taong inasahan nya na mahalin sya pabalik. Pero ngayon, eto na yung pagkakataon para makapagusap silang muli ng maayos. 

Umupo si Joven at Remedios sa bakanteng upuan malapit sa stage kung saan magpeperform ang banda ni Jose mamaya. Hindi mapakali si Joven habang umorder naman si Remedios ng isang bucket. 

"Thank you guys for coming to our annual event. Make sure to relax, have some drinks and enjoy because I am welcoming you our first band for tonight, _The One & Only_." pumalakpak ang ibang tao sa bar na ito at umakyat na ang banda nila Jose pagkababa ng Host. Natulala si Joven sa pagkakakita kay Jose dahil nakita sya nito pabalik at tumango. Agad na tumugtog ang gitarista at lumapit si Jose sa mic. 

Tinitignan lang ng mabuti ni Joven si Jose habang kumakanta. Nagbago ito sa pananamit. Pati na rin sa ayos ng buhok. Napansin nya ring nadagdagan ang mga tattoo nito sa braso. 

Hindi naman alam ni Jose na pupunta si Joven at Remedios sa comeback gig nila sa bar na ito. Tatlong taon na rin ang nakalipas nung huli nyang makita si Joven dahil hindi na sya nagparamdam dito. Nagsisisi sya sa ginawa nya nung hindi sya sinipot ni Joven dito nung ipinaabot ni Angel ang polaroid na pinatago sa kanya ni Remedios.

"Salamat!" nang matapos ni Jose ang kanta, naghiyawan ang mga tao dahil ngayon lang ulit sila nakabalik sa pagtugtog sa gig. Simula nung naka-graduate si Jose, kaliwa't kanan ang naging tour ng kanyang banda. Nakapag-release na rin ng album at dumami pa lalo ang mga tumatangkilik sa kanilang musika. 

Bumaba si Jose ng stage para puntahan sila Joven ngunit naharangan ito ng iilang tao na gusto makakuha ng litrato kasama sya. Nang matapos, hindi nya napansin na lumabas pala si Joven ng bar. Tinuro na lang ni Remedios ang main door. "Salamat, Rems. Alam kong ikaw nagyakag sa kanya ngayon." tumango naman si Remedios at ininom ang alak na nasa harapan nya samantalang naglakad palabas si Jose para kausapin si Joven.

Nakatingin si Joven sa mga dumadaan na sasakyan. Hindi pa rin pumapasok sa kanyang isipan na andito sya at andito rin si Jose. Hindi rin nya alam kung paano nya ba ito haharapin. "Joven..." ani ni Jose. Napatingin naman si Joven sa kanya at tumango. "Kamusta... na?" tanong ni Jose.

"A-Ayos naman." isang sagot ni Joven. Wala ito sa wisyo makipagusap ngayon. Hindi nya alam kung pagbibigyan nya ba si Remedios sa pagsama sa kanya ngayon dito. "Ikaw?" pabalik nyang tanong.

Napangiti si Jose at bahagyang lumapit sa kanya. Nagbuntong hininga ito. Iniisip kung ano yung isasagot. "Ako? Okay naman. Naging busy na after ng grad. Buti- buti nakapunta ka ngayon?" 

Tinignan ni Joven si Jose. Sa kabila ng pagiiba ng kanyang pananamit, sya pa rin ang Jose na nakilala nya nung naging ka-partner nya sa final requirement. "Niyaya ni Ate Remy. 'Di ako makatanggi." nauutal na sagot ni Joven. Nagkaroon ng katahimikan pagkatapos nyang sumagot dahil naglabas si Jose ng kaha ng sigarilyo.

"Bumalik ka ulit sa pagyoyosi?" tanong ni Joven. Tumango lang si Jose at sinindihan ang hawak nyang stick. 

"Ano pang sense ng pagtigil ko kung 'di na tayo magkaibigan." sagot nya. Nasaktan si Joven sa narinig nyang salita galing kay Jose. Una, dahil sinabi na nya mismo na 'di na sila magkaibigan at ang pangalawa ay dahil kaibigan pa rin ang tingin sa kanya ni Jose. 

Tatlong taon. Tatlong taon na ang nakalipas bago sila magkita uli. Akala ni Joven alam na ni Jose ang nararamdaman nya dahil iniabot nya ang polaroid na kinuhaan ni Remedios. Ngunit ngayong gabi, pinatunayan nya na hindi pa pala. 

Umalis si Joven sa kinatatayuan nya at pumasok sa loob upang kunin ang gamit at magpaalam kay Remedios. "Oh, saan ka pupunta?" tanong ni Remedios nang makitang kumuha ng pera si Joven para ibigay ang kanyang bayad. "Aalis ka na? Sinabi mo ba sa kanya yung totoo?" tanong ulit ni Remedios.

"Sabihin ang alin?" kahit na may bandang tumutugtog sa stage, narinig pa rin ni Jose ang tanong ni Remedios. Nagulat si Joven sa boses ni Jose na nasa likod nya lang pala. 

Napahawi ng buhok si Joven at kinuha ang bag nya para umalis. Nagkatinginan naman si Remedios at Jose at sinundan ng dalawa si Joven. "Joven! Ano ba kasi yon?!" pasigaw na tanong ni Jose pero hindi nya ito nililingon. Hinihintay nya ang binook nyang sasakyan at nang makarating ito, pumasok ito at umalis nang walang pasilip sa dalawa. Pumasok naman ang dalawa sa sasakyan ni Remedios para habulin ito.

"Sigurado ba tayong hahabulin natin sya?" tanong ni Jose. Hindi kaagad nakasagot si Remedios dahil sinusundan nya ang sinakyan ni Joven. 

Nakatingin lang sa gilid ng kalsada si Joven. Nagdadalawang isip kung dapat bang balikan sila Jose o hindi na. Hanggang ngayon, dala nya pa rin ang takot na sabihin ang nararamdaman nya kay Jose noon... hanggang ngayon. 

Hindi ko naman itatago yung polaroid kung nawala na talaga ang nararamdaman ko sa kanya hindi ba? Kaso mukhang huli na ang lahat...

Minamasdan lang ni Jose ang kahabaan ng highway na binabaybay nila ni Remedios. Ngayon, nawala na yung sasakyang hinahabol nila. "Hahayaan ba muna natin si Joven? Baka kung saan sya pumunta?" tanong naman ni Remedios. Napagdesisyunan na ni Jose na hayaan na muna si Joven makapag-isip isip. Sa haba rin ng binaybay nila sa byahe, si Remedios na ang nagsabi dahil kinukulit ito ni Jose.

"Siguro sapat na rin yung nagkita kami ngayon." pabaling na sagot ni Jose. Naguluhan si Remedios sa kanyang sinabi. Ganoon na lang ba ang lahat kay Jose?  

Dumating si Joven sa kanyang destinasyon. Umakyat ito ng hagdanan at naglakad sa pinakadulong pintuan. Nangangambang kumakatok si Joven pero binuksan agad ito ni Paco na mukhang puyat dahil sa lalim ng eyebags nito sa mata. "Joven?" ani ni Paco. Walang sinabi ang dalawa pero pinatuloy lang ito ni Paco. Alas dos na ng madaling araw at hindi naman ganito si Joven. "Saan ka galing?"

Pinuntahan nila Remedios at Jose si Joven sa kanyang boarding house pero wala ito don. Sinubukan na ring puntahan sa clubhouse kung saan madalas magmunimuni si Joven. "Tama na, Remedios. Wala na tayong mapupuntahan. Baka gusto lang mapag-isa ni Joven ngayon." banggit ni Jose habang pabalik sila sa sasakyan ngunit hindi ito pinakinggan ni Remedios. 

"Jose, sana maisip mo kung bakit natin ginagawa ito. At ayokong may mangyaring masama kay Joven." pinaandar ni Remedios ang makina ng sasakyan nya at nagsimulang tahakin ang daan papunta sa apartment ni Paco.

Tinimpla ng kape ni Paco si Joven. Kasalukuyang nakaupo ito sa sala na sinamahan naman ni Paco. "Ayaw mo bang bumalik sa akin?" walang pakundangan na tanong ni Paco. Nagulat si Joven sa tanong na iyon at tinignan ang pagod na pagod na si Paco. Humigop lang ito ng kape at hindi sinagot ang tanong.

"Asan tayo?" tanong ni Jose. Hindi ito pamilyar sa lugar na ito. Sinundan nya lamang si Remedios papasok sa loob. "Dito na ba sya nakatira?" tanong ulit ni Jose. Tinignan ito ni Remedios at tinaasan ng kilay.

Umakyat sila sa hagdanan, "Dati. Nakatira sya dito dati pero kakabalik nya lang ulit sa boarding house na pinuntahan natin kanina. Kaka-hiwalay lang nila ng ex nya nung isang linggo." kwento ni Remedios. Nagulat si Jose sa kwento at nanahimik na lamang hanggang sa makarating sila sa dulong pintuan. Kinatok ito ni Remedios at si Paco ang bungad nito. Sa 'di kalayuan, nakita ng dalawa na nakaupo si Joven na nakatingin sa kanila pabalik.

"Joven..." banggit ni Jose. Tahimik lang ang apat at walang umiimik. Tumayo si Joven at lumapit sa pintuan. 

Tinitignan lang ni Remedios si Joven, "It's time." banggit nito. "Kailangan mo nang sabihin at mamili." umalis si Remedios sa apartment at bumaba sa kanyang sasakyan. 

Naiwan ang tatlo sa taas, naiwan si Joven na nagiisip kung kanino nga ba sya babalik o kung may babalikan pa sya.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, hello! This is the last part of the whole Joseven Modern AU. Thank you for reading this series! Should I make more? Intriguing ba yung part kay Remedios? Ano ba kasalanan nya? Sino ba yung tinutukoy nila na hindi pwedeng banggitin na pangalan??? Nakakabaliw kasi dahil ako nababaliw na rin!!!! :^)


End file.
